


one wet kiss

by shhhhyoursister



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alcohol, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, literally.....just so many hickies, wow lots of hickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhhhyoursister/pseuds/shhhhyoursister
Summary: During a (drunk) conversation with the boys about Abdi's recent sexual experiences, David has an idea. And then, he has another idea. Luckily, Matteo is willing to play along.(aka david really wants to give matteo hickies and matteo doesnt mind at all)





	one wet kiss

**Author's Note:**

> its me friends
> 
> this fic is based on [this post](https://8102-druck.tumblr.com/post/186018753409/the-most-unrealistic-part-of-druck-is-the-fact) literally just cause i saw it and it spoke to my soul
> 
> title is from "movember" by mom jeans!!!!!!

One of the first things David noticed when he and Matteo start becoming sexual is just how sensitive his boyfriend’s body was. 

The first time David moved his lips from Matteo’s, down his jaw, and pressed a soft, questioning kiss to his neck, Matteo had gasped, his hands jolting up from their place on David’s back, resting on his upper arms and squeezing. David pulled away quickly, his brow furrowed with worry. 

“Was that okay? I probably should’ve asked first.”

“Y- yeah, yeah. Just very sensitive, I guess,” Matteo’s eyes were wide, chest expanding quickly with his fast breathing, “But yeah, okay. More than okay.”

That day, David decided his new mission in life was to find every spot on Matteo’s body that, when kissed, made Matteo look like  _ that _ . It wasn’t hard, as David quickly realized that was almost everywhere. 

Soon after that day and after David had finished some very thorough research, the subject of hickies came up. Surprisingly, the conversation was started by Jonas.

“Abdi, digga, seems like things with Sam are working out well.” Jonas gestured at Abdi’s neck with his beer, where a few small red marks stood out against the color of his skin.

“Yeah man, she’s great. Having sex is like, the best thing ever.” Abdi’s words were slurred a little, accounting for the multiple beers he had prior to the conversation. He was ahead of the other boys, claiming “work stress” as his reason for grabbing extra beers from Matteo’s fridge. He drank them quickly, and it was showing.

The other boys had all nodded in agreement, until David broke the silence with, “So I guess being direct worked after all? No need for sucuk? No pans involved?”

The boys all laughed, recalling their previous conversation. Since that day, David had become more and more confident speaking up when all the boys were together, feeling like he was truly part of the group.

“Yes, David, thank you. You’re a god among men. The world’s best wingman. My new personal flirting guru.” Abdi’s eyes slid shut as he spoke, and the boys honestly couldn’t tell if he had fallen asleep. Carlos jabbed him with one of the empty bottles and Abdi grunted, swinging a hand out and missing Carlos by at least a foot. 

David grinned, nudging Matteo with his elbow, who was already rolling his eyes. “Did you hear that? I’m a god among men.”

“You’re a man among idiots.” David laughed, ignoring the chorus of offended “Hey!”s from Jonas, Carlos, and Abdi. 

“Well, I’m happy for you, dude. Hell, I’m happy for all of you.” Jonas raised his beer in Abdi’s direction, taking a swig once he pulled it back. Abdi’s eyes had shut again, and without warning Carlos reached out to poke one of the hickies. 

“Ow! Asshole, what the fuck?” Abdi rubbed the spot as Carlos and Jonas laughed. 

“Just making sure you’re still with us, man.”

Abdi’s hand slowed, just resting on his neck over the hickies. “I didn’t think touching a hickey would hurt.”

Jonas laughed. “How? It’s literally a bruise. Touching bruises can hurt, Abdi.”

“Yeah, but it’s like, a different kind of bruise. A sexy bruise. A sexy bruise shouldn’t hurt, that’s not fair.” 

“Isn’t that kind of the point? Like, the whole pain and pleasure thing?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t think it would hurt after!” The boys laughed at Abdi’s frown, his hand moving to his half empty beer bottle. Before he could take a sip, Carlos swiped it from his hand. Abdi didn’t even protest, letting his hand drop and his head fall onto the back of the couch. He was silent for a few minutes, before reaching up and poking one of the hickies himself, wincing a little.

“If it hurts, why are you touching it?” David asked with a laugh in his voice, shaking Matteo slightly where his head rested on the darker haired boy’s shoulder.

Abdi shrugged. “Cool to remember I had sex.” 

David snorted, Matteo rolling his eyes again.

“No, digga, really! I never thought I’d actually get with Sam, the hickies are like … a little, uh, ego boost. She has some too. It’s nice to see like, something that reminds you it happened.” Stringing that many words together was an obvious struggle for Abdi given the state he was in.

David hummed, and Matteo looked up at him the best he could from his position. David’s face looked thoughtful; his lips were turned up slightly at the corners, but he could see David’s mind working behind his eyes. He wanted to know what he was thinking about, but was too tired and just buzzed enough to not want to speak. Instead, he nestled his face in more, David’s arm coming up to wrap around his shoulders. Matteo, suddenly realizing how tired he was, decided to collapse into David’s lap.

“Whoa, Luigi, too much to drink?” Jonas chuckled as Matteo grunted, shaking his head where it rested against David’s thigh.

“No. Not enough to deal with all of you.” The boys laughed, David’s hand moving to slide through Matteo’s hair. He closed his eyes, listening vaguely to the boys argue around him, focusing more on the feeling of David’s fingers on his scalp.

Before anyone could react, Abdi grabbed his confiscated beer from the table in front of Carlos, chugged the rest of it, burped, and said, “Boys, I think I need to go to bed.”

The three who weren’t sleeping at Matteo’s shuffled around, Jonas bringing Abdi his shoes and coat and helping him up once they were on. David nudged Matteo until he sat up, rubbing his eyes, and bumping his fist against the one Jonas offered him. David started gathering the bottles as Abdi and Carlos both yelled a goodbye, Jonas lightly punching his arm as he passed. Once the door shut, Matteo let himself fall back to the couch, his eyes closing. He felt bad not helping David clean since it was his apartment, but he wasn’t ready to stand up. 

After a good amount of shuffling and banging, David came back, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Matteo’s forehead. 

“Come. Let’s go to bed,  _ Luigi _ .” David always teased him about the nickname after hanging out with the boys. Matteo smiled, felt David grab his hands, helping him up. They stopped there, Matteo leaning forward and wrapping around David. 

“This isn’t a very efficient way of getting to bed.” Despite his joking words, David’s voice was soft, and his hands settled on Matteo’s hips. Matteo hummed, released his grip and let David lead him by the hand to his room. 

They changed quietly, getting under the covers and cuddling up to each other, Matteo giving David a kiss good night before burrowing into his chest. Or, what he thought was a kiss good night.

Matteo wasn’t the most observant, but he could tell when David wanted to say something. He was biting his lip, eyes focused on the ceiling, hand tracing gently over Matteo’s back. After a few minutes of waiting for David to speak up, Matteo nudged him, shifting so he could look up at him.

“What?”

“What do you mean, what? You’re tired, you should try to sleep.”

  
“I can’t sleep, you’re thinking too loud.”

David chuckled, tightening his grip around Matteo. When he didn’t say anything, Matteo rolled his eyes, shifting back so not every inch of their bodies was touching. David made a small noise of protest, and Matteo asked again, “What’s up?”

David sighed and smiled a bit. “Tonight was fun.”

“Yeah, it was. And?”

“I’m just thinking about what Abdi said.”

“What, that you’re a god among men? We already knew that.” David smiled bigger, shoving Matteo’s shoulder and blushing a little. 

“No, not that, dummy. All the stuff about hickies.”

Matteo nodded, letting out a simple “Oh.”

They were quiet for a while, Matteo wondering where David was going, until he finally cleared his throat and quietly said, “Is that- is that something you might be interested in?”

Matteo smiled, lifting his hand to David’s hair, missing contact despite being the one who had pulled away.

“You want me to give you a hickey?”

“I mean sure, maybe,” David said, his hand coming up to toy with the collar of Matteo’s shirt, “but I was thinking more about giving you one.”

Matteo’s smile fell slightly. David panicked for a moment until Matteo let out a quiet, “Hm.” He knew then that Matteo wasn’t saying no; he had picked up quickly on the fact that Matteo liked to think before he spoke. He needed time to collect his thoughts, wanting to make sure he said the right thing. To others it was annoying and they would steamroll the conversation before he got a chance to speak. David always gave him time, and his friends had started catching on, leaving breaks in the conversation that he could fill.

After a few seconds, Matteo smiled again, moving his hand from David’s hair to his hip. “I think I’d like that.”

David grinned, his cheeks darkening. “Okay. Good.”

“Did you mean now?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t say no, but you were almost falling asleep earlier. I figured we’d wait.”

Matteo  _ hmm _ ed again, his eyes closing as he ran his hand up David’s body to curl in the shorter hair at the back of his head. David shifted his body, moving closer so he could get in a better position to hold Matteo, like how they usually fell asleep. 

He was surprised when, instead, Matteo pulled him closer by the back of his head, pressing a kiss to David’s lips that had his head spinning. Their mouths opened, tongues sneaking in, before Matteo suddenly pulled away, eyes dark.

“Now.”

The corners of David’s lips turned up into a smirk that had no right being as hot as it was. He moved his hand down until it was pressing into Matteo’s hipbone, pushing him back onto the bed. 

“Are you sure?” David asked, quickly kissing Matteo’s lips before moving to his cheek, “You were pretty tired earlier…” He trailed his lips down Matteo’s jaw, watching as Matteo’s eyes closed and his lips parted as David finally got to his neck.

He spent some time pressing gentle kisses there, moving from Matteo’s pulse point to his Adam’s apple to a spot under his ear before Matteo grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed. David looked down at his boyfriend, eyes still closed, breathing faster than he had been before.

“David,” he said, his voice slightly deeper than usual in a way that made David’s heart beat faster, “Please.”

That word sent something coursing through David’s veins. He felt powerful, even more so when he decided to take a minute, just looking at Matteo’s face. He kept staring until Matteo’s eyes opened, and he whined quietly in the back of his throat.

“Of course, baby,” the word slipped out of David’s mouth before he could stop it, but if Matteo heard it he didn’t react, instead lunging forward until he could reach David’s lips, kissing him gently twice. He laid back down, stretching his head to the side, offering David the left side of his neck. 

David grinned again, moving his hand from Matteo’s hip to stroke his thumb down the angle of his neck. He considered, pressing a few gentle kisses to different spots, trying to pick the best one. He had so many good options, but quickly decided.

David pressed his thumb into the spot, the place where Matteo’s neck and shoulder met, and Matteo shifted, his body too worked up to keep still. David moved his thumb so it was pulling down the collar of his tee shirt just enough to expose more skin. The wait was killing Matteo, but he knew it would be worth it once David stopped teasing. 

David pressed one more kiss to Matteo’s bottom lip before immediately moving his lips to the spot on his neck. He kissed softly there for a moment before biting gently. Matteo gasped, his hands coming up to grab at David’s back. 

David started sucking at the spot gently, not wanting to apply too much pressure before Matteo was ready. He didn’t seem to mind at all, stretching his head back more and breathing harder. His hands couldn’t settle, moving from David’s back to his shoulders to his head and back again. 

When David increased the pressure of the sucking and started to introduce his tongue and teeth again, Matteo’s hands stopped. They clenched into David’s shirt, his legs moving as his body started getting into David’s actions. 

David, feeling experimental, bit down harder before quickly soothing his tongue over the mark he definitely left. The thought of the mark made him dizzy, aided by the whimper Matteo let out before biting his bottom lip. 

After David figured he had been at it long enough, Matteo squirming under him and letting out quiet noises, he pulled back, pressing one more gentle kiss to the area before leaning back to see his work, pulling the shirt collar down again.

He almost laughed when he saw how dark the hickey was. He would’ve laughed, if the sight of it didn’t cause heat to instantly shoot down his abdomen and through his limbs, fingers almost tingling.

The mark was purple and red against Matteo’s pale skin, almost black in some spots it was so dark. Matteo’s head was still thrown back, almost panting. David glanced at his face and saw that his eyes were squeezed shut, teeth so tight on his bottom lip that it was even redder than usual. David surveyed the skin of his neck, letting his eyes trail down from Matteo’s face back to the bruise.

It wasn’t too big, already mostly covered by Matteo’s tee shirt. He didn’t want Matteo to cover it, though. He knew he would, knew that there were too many people in his life who would say shit about it, and knew Matteo wouldn’t want that. He got a little thrill knowing that he was the only person who would get to see it, though. Knowing that he put it there, would be able to press down on the spot when they were with their friends, and they wouldn’t know why Matteo would suddenly gasp, turning his head to glare at David. 

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, David looked down at Matteo, slightly worried that he hadn’t said anything or moved since David stopped. He could tell Matteo had enjoyed it; a quick look down at the front of his pants confirmed that. But he was still breathing hard, eyes closed, lip under his teeth. David moved his hand up to his cheek, stroking along his bottom lip until it was released from the bite. 

“Good?” David asked, asking multiple questions in one word. Was Matteo good? Was  _ that _ good for Matteo? 

Matteo’s eyes popped open, and he looked at David like he was crazy- as best as he could from the angle of his head. He took a couple more breaths before quietly saying, “Yeah. Yes. Very good.”

David smiled. “Well, good.” He moved off of Matteo, giving him room to move and stretch his neck around. He laid on his side, head propped up by on his hand, and watched as Matteo’s fingers slid up his own torso until he could touch the bruise. 

His fingers pressed into the dark spot, not expecting the pain despite the entire conversation earlier. He gasped again, quieter, and then looked at David again.

David drank in the sight of his boyfriend. His eyes were half-lidded, cheeks flushed, mouth parted, and of course, his fingers were still pressed into the hickey. David made a noise in his throat before darting forward to kiss Matteo sloppily, using way too much tongue and not caring. Matteo didn’t care either, grabbing at David until they were on their sides facing each other, the kisses becoming softer by the second.

David finally pulled away when Matteo started yawning. He let out a soft chuckle as Matteo rubbed at his eyes.

“Bedtime?” Matteo could hear the smile in his voice. 

“First let me, um, I should- bathroom.” Matteo stuttered his way through the sentence.

David’s eyebrows lifted. “Really?”

Matteo rolled his eyes. “I’m not gonna go like, jerk off! I just need to… cool down.”

“Cool down. Gotcha.” David smirked before leaning forward again, only getting in a quick kiss before Matteo was shoving his head away. He rocked onto his back, laughing as Matteo got up, legs unsteady and middle finger extended. 

Once Matteo was in the bathroom and he heard water running, David collapsed back on the bed, giggling. He felt fucking  _ giddy _ , thinking about how Matteo had begged him, knowing he had the ability to be in control going to his head. He would add that to the list of things he and Matteo needed to discuss concerning sex. If Matteo was interested in bringing that dynamic to the bedroom, he would gladly do it again. 

He heard the bedroom door swing open, looked up, and his jaw dropped. Matteo had taken his shirt off in the bathroom and the hickey stood out even more against the paleness of his whole torso. It somehow looked darker, as did Matteo’s lips and eyes.  _ He looks beautiful _ , he thought to himself,  _ you should tell him that _ .

“You’re beautiful.”

Matteo immediately scoffed, his cheeks darkening, shuffling his feet before making his way back to the bed, throwing a quiet, “Shut the fuck up,” in David’s direction before climbing in, and climbing on top of David.

He snuggled into his boyfriend’s chest, smiling into his skin. “I like it.”

He didn’t need to move his head to see how happy David was about that, could hear it easily in his voice as he replied, “Do you?”

He nodded. David’s hand came up, stroking through his hair before moving down to his neck, stroking his fingers over the dark purple. He pressed his thumb down lightly, and Matteo winced a bit.

“Shit, sorry, does it hurt a lot?”

Matteo shook his head, closing his eyes. “Not really. A little. I kind of like that, too.”

David’s eyebrows rose again. “You like that it hurts?”

“Not that it hurts. It doesn’t really hurt unless you like, poke it. I don’t know. I know it’s there. I like that.” Matteo was getting sleepier, his ability to form sentences diminishing. His eyes closed as he cuddled more into David.

“I like that too.” David whispered, grinning up at the ceiling. Matteo smiled, whispered back a quiet, “Love you,” before slipping into sleep, his breathing evening out.

“Love you too.” David said back, not needing Matteo to hear it. David said it to him enough that he knew, deep in his heart, that Matteo knew. 

+++++

The conversation came up again later, this time without any of the boys around. Matteo had gotten roasted the next time they all hung out when Carlos went to tackle him and they landed on the ground, the position pulling Matteo’s shirt down. The boys had all screamed, David had blushed, and Matteo had sent a harsh glare in his direction. Since then, they had been very careful to leave hickies only in places where they for sure would only be seen by each other. 

The hickies had gotten lower and more explorative as the physical side of their relationship…  _ progressed _ . It got to the point where not a day went by when Matteo wouldn’t have one on his shoulder, his hipbone, just to the right of his nipple. There were days when he had all three and more.

Matteo didn’t quite get what David liked so much about it. He had left some on David himself, and while the actual action of it was very nice, he didn’t get the same rush of  _ power _ that David had described to him once. He thought David looked hot, of course; though he always thought his boyfriend was hot, so he was a little biased,

But David really,  _ really _ liked doing it. He would always pull away with the same satisfied smirk, eyebrows raised, lips a little swollen. And he had the right to be smug, because while David really,  _ really _ liked doing it, Matteo really, really,  _ really _ liked when David did it. 

No matter where they were being left, Matteo’s brain would short circuit. The feeling of David’s lips on his skin, sucking literally hard enough to bruise, and the occasional bite of his teeth or flick of his tongue drove him  _ crazy _ . He would get loud- loud enough to the point that David would sometimes have to force a hand over his mouth and say quietly in his ear, “You sound so good right now but if you want me to continue you  _ have _ to be quiet.” And that… that was something else completely. 

It took a little while for the idea to come to David, but once it had, it stuck. He had been between Matteo’s legs, looking up at him while wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. Matteo had said something and David had laughed, turning his head into Matteo’s inner thigh so he wouldn’t be too loud. 

The skin there was soft, almost hairless, and as he had found out that day,  _ very sensitive. _ The seed took root, and the next time David was going down on Matteo, he stopped for a minute.

Matteo looked down, moaning quietly at the sight of David between his legs, but he was also confused. David definitely liked to tease, but he didn’t usually just stop and  _ stare _ at him. 

“What? Everything okay? You don’t have to-”

David cut him off with a quiet  _ shhh _ , and then turned his head and kissed Matteo’s thigh, the same spot he had laughed into before. He smiled as Matteo’s breath hitched, before kissing again, moving his lips up further. He chose a spot that made Matteo gasp when he kissed it, and made his leg involuntarily lock onto David’s shoulder. David grinned up at him and moved his hand to stroke down the outer thigh, exhaling with a “Hmmmm.”

He used the hand that was on Matteo’s thigh to pull the limb closer, until his lips could reach the spot again. He kissed it again, heard the gasp again, and bit down hard enough to leave a mark. 

“Fuck, David!” Matteo gasped out, trying hard to keep himself quiet. He threw an arm over his face, muffling the noises coming from deep in his throat when David started sucking. 

David let himself smile once before continuing. He was gentler, knowing this area was especially sensitive and that the first bite was enough. He didn’t want Matteo to stop enjoying it, though that seemed unlikely. While his face was covered, David got from his shaky breathing and stuttering hips that he appreciated the feeling. 

Despite the arm over his mouth, David could hear the noises coming from his boyfriend. David would suck harder, he would whine, and when David’s tongue flicked out to sooth over the bruised skin, he would shakily exhale or gasp; David couldn’t wait for the day they had their own place, away from nosy flatmates and overbearing sisters, so he could get Matteo to make the full range of noises he was holding back.

David pulled back after a minute, not wanting to abuse the skin too much. When he saw the mark on Matteo’s leg, he had to close his eyes and focus on breathing for a minute. 

It was dark. Darker than the first one on his neck had been, and darker than any that had come since. He chalked it up to how thin the skin was, but in the light from Matteo’s lamp it looked almost black. Around the border there were hints of purple and red, and the marks from his teeth were visible little dents in the skin, red shaded around the edges. 

“Shit.” David whispered, bringing his hand around Matteo’s thigh enough that he could trace his thumb lightly over the mark, stopping at Matteo’s quiet whimper.

“Does it hurt?”

“Mm. A little.” Matteo said, barely louder than a whisper. He wiggled and stretched his legs out, running his hands down his torso. David could tell he was getting impatient, and pressed a kiss to the bruise. Matteo gasped, his leg coming back to hook on David’s shoulder, his heel digging into his back. David grinned.

“Stop looking so smug.”

“Why? It felt good, right? You liked it?”

“I don’t need to answer that.” David grinned again in response, pressing his finger  _ hard _ into the hickey.

Matteo yelped, and kicked his foot where it rested on David’s back. “Ow, you ass, it fucking hurt that time!”

“I asked you a question.” David said, trying to maintain a calm and collected voice through the giggles escaping his mouth.

Matteo rubbed his hands over his eyes, shifting his hips again. David threw an arm over his waist, effectively holding Matteo down into the mattress. 

“David….”

“I asked you a question.” He repeated simply, smiling up at his struggling boyfriend.

Matteo sighed shakily, looking down at David smirking at him from between his thighs. “I liked it.” He whispered. 

David pressed his finger in again, just enough for Matteo to feel it. “What was that? I couldn’t really hear you.”

“Fuck, David, I liked it! Can you- please- something?” Matteo was getting a little desperate, trying to buck his hips despite the strong hold David had on him. David just smiled again, stroking his finger over the spot lightly to hear how Matteo’s breath hitched. 

David hummed, considering his options. He could give in, move his mouth to where Matteo wanted it, ending this for the night. Matteo would be pleased (in more ways than one), and David would feel accomplished.

Or.

David smirked up at Matteo again. “Tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

“David, what-”

He couldn’t finish the sentence before David moved his lips slightly to the left of the first hickey, clamping his teeth down gently and sucking. Matteo cursed, his heel digging into David’s back again. 

  
David kept at it, eventually switching to Matteo’s other thigh. He had no idea how long he had been going at it, getting drunk on the feeling of power and the feeling of his boyfriend’s tender skin sliding between his teeth and under his tongue. By the time he pulled back, Matteo’s thighs were littered with hickies in random places and Matteo was a mess. He had thrown a hand over his own mouth when he realized David was a little  _ too _ entertained to pay attention to how loud Matteo was being, and kept his eyes focused on the ceiling knowing if he looked down at David between his legs again it would all be over, and he really,  _ really _ didn’t want it to be over.

When David pulled away, he counted seven new hickies on his boyfriend’s thighs. Each mark was a slightly different shape, size, and color, but they were all dark. Matteo was pale already, and the skin there was so delicate. The dark stood out beautifully against the white of his skin, and David pulled away, sitting up so he could just  _ look. _

Matteo pulled his hand away, a whimper escaping his mouth before he could stop it. He looked at David, and had to close his eyes again when he saw the heat in David’s dark eyes. He was looking at Matteo like he wanted to eat him. He opened them again when he felt David’s hands stroking along the insides of his thighs, not putting pressure on any of the bruises. 

“Shit, baby. I’m sorry.”

“Why- why are you apologizing?”

“I may have gotten a little … carried away.”

“Does it seem like I have a problem with that?”

David looked up at Matteo’s face and  _ fuck _ , he definitely didn’t seem to have a problem with it. His lips were red, like he had been biting them, and he was flushing all the way to his chest, which was heaving. His hips were moving again, shifting up once David moved his arm.

“Fuck, you look so good like this, you’re so good.”

The flush somehow got darker, as did Matteo’s eyes, as he lunged up to pull David into a searing kiss, tongue immediately in his mouth. The angle was a little off, and neither of them were coherent enough to really kiss, more just mashing their lips and teeth and tongue together in whatever way felt good. Matteo was the one to pull away finally, squeezing his hand on David’s shoulder.

“David, can you- fuck, please? Please do something. Please.” He was panting, struggling to get the words out, eyes almost closed and body trembling.

“Hmm.” David hummed, a smile growing on his face as he shoved Matteo onto his back on the bed, looking down at him. “Only because you asked so nicely.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed!!! again as always thanks to the dod for reading/editing my messy af writing when i send it in like "huhuhu can someone tell me if this is shit" yall are fuckin life savers
> 
> and again im shhhhyoursister on tumblr and on here if you wanna come chat or send me prompts or not!!! whatever yall want!!!!!
> 
> be well!!!! <3


End file.
